


going for a ride

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Yeah Iggy's TOO busy at work sometimes. lets pay him a visit.





	going for a ride

It had been months from what you could tell. three months and three days since you got any. Dating Ignis Scientia was like being on cloud nine sure but the man was often so busy you were lucky to even see him.

You understood that he was very busy being the King’s adviser and everything but as his significant other you did want to see him. Not only that but even when he did have some time to spend with you it would usually lead to the man falling asleep while the two of you were snuggled up on the couch. 

While you did feel sorry for him that they worked him so hard,your sexual frustration had built up to the point of exploding.So instead of waiting patiently you decided to go get it.

Dressed in a black pencil skirt and blouse you made your way to the Citadel, your hair done up in a bun with strands framing your face. A Glaive almost stopped you from entering but another stopped them telling them who you were. The long term partner of Ignis.

The man himself was in his office, pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked through some paperwork. How they managed to get anything done was still beyond him as he was one of the few people that was actually someone adapt at cleaning up the mess of paperwork left by the past King’s adviser. He was pleasantly surprised to find you walk into his office, his eyebrow raising when he heard the door lock with a click. “What brings you here today?”

You weren’t really in the mood to speak, rather choosing to grab him by the collar, pulling him into a deep kiss. Mere moments later you had slipped onto his lap with ease. “ You do know it’s terribly rude to keep a lady waiting you know..” You pouted, your hands busy with undoing his pants.

“ Ah, while I do apologize for that” He tried to halt your hands, finding his own firmly tied together with your stockings. “T-this isn’t quite the time nor place for bedroom activities..” He frowned as you plucked his glasses from his eyes. “I’m sorry Ignis my love but I can’t really wait anymore..”You pulled his pants down along with his boxers before slipping back onto his lap. 

“Three Bloody months Ignis.. Three.. without as much as a touch from you save for the hug before you pass out.” You told him as you hiked your skirt up. “While I know they work you hard here, I have needs too you know.” Pushing your panties aside you sank down onto him hissing at the feeling of him stretching you. “ha-aaaah..I’ve missed this.....” You teasingly wiggled your hips once he was fully sheathed inside of you seeing his eyes roll back into his head.

“ While this not being the appropriate place for such things, I cannot deny having missed this..” He groaned, trying to keep his voice down. “Would you please untie me?” You shook your head as you ground your hips against his. “No you kept me waiting for so long...No touching for you.” You stuck your tongue out to him grinning as you grabbed hold of his shoulders to grind down harder onto him.

:Knowing where you were. That despite the door was locked you could still get caught in one way or another added to the pleasure for seeing the always prim and proper adviser tied and at your mercy as his eyes begged for you to slow down knowing he wouldn’t last long as he too had been waiting for a while.

But you wouldn’t, you couldn’t. You wanted so desperately for him to come undone. for the two of you to ride on the waves of bliss again as your hair would stick to your face, sweaty and satisfied. To connect again on a physical level and relight the flame you saw in him the first night you two made love.

Your lips sought his to silence the sounds that tore their way through, wanting to slip from your lips as the fire within blazed and coiled. His sea foam eyes glazed over with pure lust. He was close as were you.

You didn’t have to wait for very long as you felt him harden inside you, throbbing so hard you felt very ridge and vein brush against your walls until your body was nothing more than a trembling mess on top of Ignis who could do nothing more than ride out your orgasms together, feeling himself fill you to the brim, the excess dripping out from how long it had been since he actually felt you around him.

Still panting, attempting to regain your composure you untied his wrists, his arms intermediately pulling you against his chest. “I’m sorry I made you feel lonely love....” Lovingly he stroked your back, feeling guilty that he had made you feel this way.” I will try my hardest to make it up to you.”

“ I know work is busy but ..don’t forget about me Iggy..please..”  Nodding he hugged you again.  I promise.....On another note..did you have an idea on how to clean this little mess up? while this was ...very enjoyable, I can’t really afford to leave a trace..” Seeing you shake your head he grinned, placing you on his desk. “ Then I guess I have to solve this little problem....”

Before you had time to ask, you felt his mouth latch onto your heat, his tongue slipping in.” Oooh oh Six! Iggy!..” He had you squirming on his desk in minutes, your second orgasm building already. “ I did say i’d make it up to you...so why wait?”

This was the day that the entire Citadel learned that they needed to give Ignis enough down time to spend with his lover lest he wake every one living/working there as your cries were heard for hours on end echoing throughout the halls that day.

the end


End file.
